Kingdoms and unfair fate
by blackrose107
Summary: there is two princess and their life please to find what out
1. The Introductions

The Introductions

There once was two twins princesses, four very loyal servants, two kings, two queens, &amp; two princes. One princess has beautiful, long,golden with red highlights hair. Her eyes are dark blue; changes colors when her emotions change and her eyes does the same. She has cat's ears and tail. She can make her cat's ears and tail disappear to be the same as everyone else. She loves to be different. Her name was Fire and her sister's name was Ice , because her parents like the elements fire &amp; ice. Fire's sister has the same hair color but instead red highlights her's are blue highlights. Ice's eyes color was dark blue but little lighter eyes. She has cat's ears and tail; same as her sister she can make her ears (cat) and tail disappear. Ice doesn't care if she different or the same as everyone. Ice &amp; Fire's father is the king of middle kingdom. He has short raven black hair. He has crimson red eyes. He has cat's ears, tail,black wings with devil's horns and tail too; he can to be choose to be a devil with black wings or a neko. He can change from all that to human so speak. His name was queen has long blond hair, beautiful hazel blue eyes. She has white wings, and cat's ears and tail: the ears (cat), tail and white wings can disappears. Her name was Violet. The two princesses, king, and queen rules the northern country and they have four royal servants. The three out of four servants are blood related brothers. The oldest brother has mid-back, black hair, crystal white eye. He has black angel's wings &amp; make his wings disappear. His name is Ichigo. He has two brothers. The second oldest brother has silver hair, beautiful red eyes, but his eyes can change to a darker red when he's angry, devil's horns, tail,bats' wings,; that can disappear. His name is Victor. The youngest brother is one year older than two princesses. He has long blonde hair, dark blue with a little dark red in his eyes, snow white angel's wings &amp; wolf's tail &amp; ears; that can disappear. When you stare into his eyes;you would feel like you're at a beach with a red eclipse that is very romantic . His name is Ikuto. Ikuto and Fire are very good friends, but Ikuto is in love with Fire and Fire is in love with him too but a princess or a prince can't marry non-royalty. The Peasant or servant would be executed in front of the whole country and royal family. Fire has arranged marriage with a prince at the knight kingdom.

The queen of the this kingdom has beautiful mid-back red hair, fiery red eyes.  
She has dragon's wings; she can make them disappear. Her name is Coal. The king of this kingdom has short blonde hair, sky blue eyes. He has dragon's wings that can disappear, and inhuman strength. His name is sky. They have two sons. The first born prince of the knight kingdom has short blood red hair, beautiful golden eyes. He has wings &amp; devil's horns;the horns &amp; wings name is Mori. The youngest prince of the Knight kingdom has black shoulder length hair with stripes of red , and dark red eyes. He has black wings;that disappear. His name is Cam. Cam has a crush on Fire. Mori and Cam's family has couple of personal servants. One servant has silver hair with stripes black mid back hair, eyes ocean blue eyes. She has a monkey's tail and ears;that name is Sam. Sam only serve prince Mori. The other servant has bleach blonde hair, green eyes. She has wings of a dragon; that disappear and reappear. She only serve prince Cam. Her name is Rose. Rose's parents serve king and queen of the Knight Kingdom.


	2. preview When They met

When Fire &amp; Ice was two years old, their parents, and two servants met the queen , king, the two princes of the Knight for first time days before the journey to country to the East. Izaya and Violet (king and queen of the northern country) were talking about how to tell their children and that they are going to a country in east and be back in a month or two. The queen was sad about leaving their lovely daughters alone in the palace for that long. She said "how about we take Fire and Ice with us dear". "No,I know you're worry about leaving them but we can't,ok honey",told the king. Violet and Izaya started arguing about taking the princesses with them.

While this was going on, Fire and Ice was playing with their two puppies Delic and Hibiya, horse Rose,two cats Roppi and Psyche in the garden. Delic was jumping onto Fire's lap and giving her puppy kisses. Ice was spoiling Hibiya again. Fire said" If You don't stop spoiling him then little Hibiya going get Fat ,if you don't play with him and he's getting lazy." with Delic in her arms and holding him like a baby."I can say the same thing about yours cats Roppi and Psyche They're lazy well one so get Roppi some exercise geez, Fire",told Ice. Fire was about to say something, but something was thrown out the window where their parent is. So Fire and Ice ran inside, up the stairs, down the hall and to the room where their parents are at.


End file.
